Tales of a Lone wolf Chapter 1
by Zexion13
Summary: my first story chapter one I'll try to update once a month and this is not a fan fic these are my own characters and themes. Enjoy and comment


By: Ricky Grantham

CHAPTER 1

Rated 17+

Our story begins with a lonely 19 year old wolf named Soul all alone and homeless in a world of humans and furries.

(Ask a friend if u don't know what a furry is)

*Soul is drinking from a small puddle then lays down in the shadow of a tree trying to cool down from the heat of the sun as his stomach growls loudly, a girl throws a bag of food at him and walks away*

Soul- Thank you

*he eats the food then gets up to give the girl her bag back and ends up bumping into her*

?- Why are you following me?

Soul- I wanted to give you your bag back.

?- You didn't have to you know.

Soul- I wanted to.

*the girl looks him over and notices he is only wearing ragged pants and covered in dirt*

?- Your homeless aren't you? Do you want to stay with me for awhile?

Soul- Really? Thank you!

?- My names Lilly what's yours?

Soul- I'm Soul.

Lilly- Well come on then Soul.

*They walk through the forest and up to a large mansion*

Lilly- Come on this is were I live.

Soul- Wow…

*They walk through the gates and into the mansion*

Lilly- I hope you don't mind slaves.

Soul- ….I don't want to be a slave.

Lilly- No I already have two. Sunni! Maru! Come here!

*Two fox humans come out of a door across the room and rush over to Lilly*

Lilly- The one with the scar on his nose is Maru the one next to him is Sunni they are twins.

Soul- Hello.

Maru / Sunni- …..

Soul- Um Lilly can I take a bath?

Lilly- Sure follow me

*she leads him to the master bathroom*

Soul- Thanks

Lilly- Take as long as you need and you can stay as long as you want.

Soul- Really? Thanks.

*three months pass*

*Soul's chopping logs*

Lilly- Soul come inside I made you lunch.

*Lilly drags him into the kitchen and puts a plat of black and grey meat in front of him smiling*

Lilly- I made it myself I hope you like it.

*Soul gulps and thinks "Oh god"*

Soul- Looks great.

*Soul takes a bite, chews and swallows*

Lilly- Is it good?

Soul- Yes it's delicious.

Lilly- Great I'm going to my room for a minute I'll be right back.

*Lilly goes to her room and Soul quickly dumps it out the window and acts like he just finished eating when Lilly comes back*

Lilly- Do you want seconds?

Soul- No I'm full thank you *smiles*

Lilly- Okay. Hey do you want to come with me to a town to do some shopping?

Soul- Sure how long will we be gone?

Lilly- A few days.

Soul- A few days? Why?

Lilly- Cause we are walking there.

Soul- You don't seem like the walking kinda girl Lilly.

Lilly- I know but I want to walk with you just the two of us in the woods somewhere so we can talk and get to know each other.

Soul- *smiles* I see let's get packed so we can head out whenever you're ready.

Lilly- Alright.

*The next day*

Lilly- Okay I got everything packed that we need. *large bag behind Lilly*

Soul- Let me see what you got in there. *Soul takes out all the stuff they don't really need*

Soul- There two sleeping bags, a tent, matches, a fishing rod, a small axe, food, and some gold.

Lilly- Is that all we really need?

Soul- Yep.

Lilly- What about cloths?

Soul- …forgot about the change of clothes.

*Lilly goes back into the mansion and comes out with a bag of cloths*

Soul- Okay now we are ready to go.

*Soul and Lilly walk for a few hours talking and getting to know each other*

Lilly- Hey Soul the sun is about to set can we set up camp near that river?

Soul- Yeah sure you go catch fish for me to cook and I'll set up the tent and start the fire.

Lilly- Okay.

*Lilly grabs the fishing rod and goes to the river as Soul sets up the tent, after a while Soul has the tent up and the fire started*

Lilly- Soul come fish I need to uh you know…

Soul- Oh yeah sure *walks over to Lilly and takes the rod as she runs into the woods, few moments later Soul has a bite and begins to reel it in but the fish puts up a fight*

Soul- Must be a big fish.

*Soul yanks on the rod puling whatever it has out of the water and a mermaid is on the line and falls onto Soul knocking him and herself out*


End file.
